


Build It Up

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV)
Genre: Gen, Set after episode 1 "Ty and Revvit"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty had assumed Revvit was asleep, but all of a sudden the Reptool was hanging into Ty's field of vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build It Up

Ty had assumed Revvit was asleep, but all of a sudden the Reptool was hanging into Ty's field of vision. His bright green and yellow was lit up by Ty's eye beams, making him easy to recognise in spite of the fact that it was dark and everything was tear-blurred.

"You are crying," Revvit said with a helpful air. "You should not. You will get rust all down your nose." He hopped down to Ty's snout, possibly to look closer, and after a pause he continued, "I would have to get some sort of scraper-tool to fix that. I am not going to scrape rust off with my tongue-measure. That is my best straight edge."

Ty admitted, "I miss my valley."

Revvit made a dismissive whirring noise before he answered. "Here's better. There is a lot more ore, correct? There is me. Also there are our new friends. We're going to built things." He tossed his head, spinning the bit as if eager to go scratch plans into a flat rock that very moment. "Here is very much better, Ty. We will build it to be."


End file.
